Three Against One
by Inspire165
Summary: Arguments erupt, love blossoms, tempers rise, abuse is taken, friendships are discovered and lost, energon is spilled... Tis' all is fair in love and war... POV for the Arcee Sisters in ROTF!
1. Introduction

This story is based on Transformers ROTF so if you have not seen the movie so it might eventually* contain spoilers!!!! The fact that the Arcee twins were neglected in the film and deserved a huge role inspired me to write this! So hopefully the starting of this story will fill in the gaps that the movie left out! ;D

* * *

Dark storm clouds drifted over the small city of Shanghai. Lightning flashed brightly as they announced their passing with loud blasts of thunder to the pedestrians below. The citizens, now much used to Shanghai's constant bad weather, would merely glance up at the sky and contemplate whether they would need to open up any umbrellas before continuing on their journey through the damp city. Nothing was heard except the occasional comment passed between comrades and strangers. Nothing was suspected. A child paused among the busily walking crowd, his large glassy eyes drifting up towards the sky. He pointed a chubby finger up at the cloudy atmosphere.

"Look Mama!" He cried out, grabbing a hold of her hand anxiously. The women glanced up at the darkened horizon, squinting slightly at the approaching objects.

"Yes sweetie, those are helicopters!" She hurriedly acknowledged, dismissing her child's observation before pulling him roughly along the muddied sidewalk.

The choppers loudly flew over the vast dirty buildings, disturbing settled trash and papers in a nearby alleyway. Newspapers drifted along the brick walls from the unexpected breeze as a cat quickly scampered down the alley, startled from the sudden change. Four sets of bright blue optics gazed up at the black choppers as they soared low over the building. They were the few lights visible in the dark passage.

"_Took them long enough…" _One of them mumbled grumpily, leaning against the wall with their hip cocked.

"_Chromia…patience…"_ Another whispered, gently nudging them in the shoulder. The other quickly shoved the hand off before folding their arms across their chest plates, their steely optics observing the third that was positioned at the mouth of the alleyway, head peeking over the edge of the brickwork.

"_Arcee…! Do you plan on exposing us before we even get started?"_ The third quickly jerked their head back into the darkness as an SUV drove past the opening, gutter water splashing into the small space.

"_Aw slag!" _ The third exclaimed as their head slammed into the corner of the brick wall, the loud smack of brick against metal echoed loudly up the building complex while bits of brick crumbled down to the wet ground. A set of headlights appeared from the end of the alley as a fourth enveloped them in the light, flashing silver in their direction.

"_Keep quiet…or your all going to give away our position!" _The fourth warily scolded, before turning around to gaze down the remainder of the alleyway, their head shaking, "_Femmes…"_

"_Did we annoy you Sideswipe?" _The second quietly teased, gently jabbing the side of his chassis, he winced before letting out a series of clicks in annoyance enveloping her with his headlights; her purple armor shined brightly.

"_Actually, Moonracer… I'm more concerned of you exposing us due to you femme's loud behavior…" _He clarified, looking at her in annoyance. She laughed lightly before gently patting his arm.

"_Ah we did annoy you…" _She smiled cheerfully as she looked over at the other two femmes while Sideswipe imitated swatting her hand away.

"_I'm fine thanks for asking…" _Arcee said, glaring at Sideswipe while grinding her dental plates. She reached up to finger the tender dent that was now embedded into her pink helmet, wincing slightly as she made contact. "_Lovely…we haven't even been engaged with a Decepticon yet and I already have damage to my armor…"_

"_Quit complaining…" _Chromia snapped, gazing down to adjust her plasma revolver, her blue armor reflecting into a nearby puddle of filthy water, "_Just be thankful it's only that…"_

"_Please…" _Arcee whispered to herself, rolling her optics.

"_Primus…why did I end up with you three…" _Sideswipe complained, rubbing the bridge of his nose, _"At this point I would rather be on stakeout with the twins…"_

"_**We heard that Sides my man…!"**_

"_**Yeah…! Theirs always room in the fun vee for more…!" **_

Sideswipe gaped horrifyingly towards Chromia, who happened to turn on her com-link during their conversation. She winked, smiling wickedly at him.

"_Now that that's settled, Sideswipe can you please re-inform us of our mission…?"_

He squinted his optics at Chromia before closing the distance between them.

"_As you all know, we were sent here along with the rest of the Autobots to track down some decepticon activity located in Shanghai China. Captain Lennox along with his team and Ironhide will track the decepticon and shut him down. Our mission, as well as Skids and Mudflap's…" _He muttered quietly, eyeballing Chromia's Com-link cautiously, "_Is to hold our location until backup is called upon or needed…"_ Arcee snorted, leaning against the brick tenement.

"_Of course the mechs get all of the action while we femmes are left in the dust…" _Arcee murmured angrily. Chromia and Moonracer gazed at their angered sister.

"_We will soon enough…" _Moonracer calmly replied. She placed a hand onto Arcee's shoulder before turning to the silver Mech.

"_Do we have any leads as to who the decepticon may be?" _Moonracer questioned.

"_Well if our leads are correct…we believe it is a decepticon known as Demolisher…" _She nodded looking down at the ground.

"_Keep us posted…" _

He agreed, turning back to his com-link. Moonracer and Chromia positioned themselves around Sideswipe, choosing to listen intently to his conversation. Arcee cocked an audio receptor towards them, not bothering to move from her spot. Chromia remained standing, herself believing that doing anything other than assigned work on a mission made one completely vulnerable, including sitting. Moonracer took a spot near Arcee's feet, leaning gently against them.

"_**Alright Ironhide…how's it coming…?"**_

"_**He's here…" **_The link filled with static as the weapons specialist nodded, "_**I can smell him…"**_

Moonracer giggled slightly before Arcee jabbed her with her knee in the chest plates, indicating a closed mouth. She nodded before sneaking a glance over at Chromia, who was listening attentively to the gruff black mech.

"_Are you alright Chromia…?"_ she whispered. Startled, Chromia jumped slightly before glaring at her.

"_I was until I was disturbed by you…" _She replied defensively before once again silencing to listen. Moonracer shook her head, shrugging her shoulders suggestively at Arcee. She nodded kindly, accepting her sister's curiosity at Chromia's silent mood. Sideswipe gazed down to the end of the alleyway thoughtfully. He waited for complete silence before interfering in the conversation.

"_Ironhide…can you assess the situation…?"_

"_**As far as I can tell we have the fraggin Con' surrounded as well as outnumbered…the damn thing won't know what hit him…"**_

"…_But that hasn't stopped them before…" _Sideswipe timidly pointed out.

The weapon specialist huffed in response, his cannons slowly charging as they always did at a moment of stress or tension.

"_When will that mech learn that all situations do not involve weapons…?" _Chromia angrily muttered to Arcee and Moonracer, clenching her fists in unease.

"_May we remind you Chromia that you have a tendency to bring out unnecessary weaponry as well…" _Arcee pointed out.

"_In fact, you and Ironhide are more alike than you are willing to admit…"_ Moonracer suggested, her facial plates forming into a smirk.

"_We are nothing alike…"_ She replied rudely, her mouth clenched.

"_Femmes silence…!" _Sideswipe demanded his hand still connected to his link, "_I swear I'm going to have to go to the Hatchet for severe listening impairments…"_

"_Discontinue your complaining youngling…." _Chromia insulted, her revolver whirring, "_You're whining is just as bad as that blasted decepticon leader Starscream…" _Sideswipe glared at her, his blue optics becoming slits.

"_The day I am like him is the day I electrocute myself with Jolt's shock cables…!"_

"_Siblings please…!" _Moonracer interrupted, positioning herself between Sideswipe and Chromia, "_I understand the times we are going through, but arguing among allies only positions ourselves as low as the Decepticon's…" _Chromia glared at Moonracer, sighing deeply at her sisters peace-making attempts.

"_I apologize brother…" _She confessed to the brick wall, "_I let my temper get the better of me…as always…" _She added grumpily, her armor on her shoulders sagging slightly.

"_I accept…" _He replied, turning back to his link. His face contorted in concentration as static filled the line.

"_What is it Sideswipe…?" _Moonracer questioned, blinking her optics innocently. Sideswipe looked in confusion at the dank brick wall.

"_Their in pursuit…" _He started, quickly standing up as metallic screams and the sound of explosions as well as cussing and weapon fire filled the com-link.

"…_**Damn decepticon scum…!"**_

"_Ironhide…I need an assessment…"_

"_**Slag…! Lennox there's another…!"**_

Moonracer backed away slightly, rapidly raising herself from the cement ground by propping herself up against Arcee's leg. Chromia growled, weapons coming online. Arcee gazed intently at Sideswipe.

"_**Arcee twins…Sideswipe…tag him!"**_

They all turned to look at each other, all four sets of blue optics ablaze in determination. Sideswipe nodded.

"_We're on it…"

* * *

_ Hope you all enjoyed this scene despite the lack of action! No matter! It shall come in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Inspire*


	2. Shanghai Chase

They each in turn took a defensive stance in the dim alleyway, choosing to be separated from each other in fear of either damaging or clashing with the other during the rushed transformation. Metal collapsed and merged together flawlessly in rhythm as the sudden burst of altering color and sound reverberated up the bricked structure.

Arcee hissed appreciatively, the final portions of her metal comfortably sliding into place on her Buell Firebolt motorcycle form. Next to her, Chromia was revving her engine impatiently while Moonracer bounced on her set of tires. Sideswipe darted a glanced around the corner, his optics briefly sweeping over the ambling pedestrians nearby, nodding before folding down into his Corvette Stingray alt form. Confident that humans were scarce of the opening he drove forward, slowing to avoid the brick corners before speeding up on the dirt road. Arcee smirked inside the compartments of her form.

"_Let's ride…"_

The femmes shot off in the opposite direction, multiple sets of tires shrieking in protest against the pavement with smoke billowing out from underneath. Whatever trash that had found sanctuary from the bots earlier was now disturbed, it being violently whipped through the air as they zoomed past in urgency, their shadows practically non-existent.

Deep in their processers, they each knew that having direct contact with the enemy Decepticon was exceedingly unlikely, considering that its exact location was currently unknown. But the femmes surged forward with purpose, following the transmitted coordinates from Sideswipe of Demolisher's position to track the wanted con. Chromia growled slightly as her back end rammed against an apartment stairway, sparks showering onto the damp cement and into a nearby puddle.

"_Aw slag it…!"_She hissed shaking her back tire slightly to free herself of leftover sparks. Arcee snorted.

"_Quit complaining…! Just be thankful it's only that…"_ Arcee replayed Chromia's earlier comment through her audio processers, fully knowing that she would end up being punished for her actions later but had become so accustomed to such rituals to care. Chromia merely hissed back, it being loud enough to resemble a warning despite the lack of words. She raced ahead, now leading in Arcee's place out of spite. If Moonracer was currently in her femme mode her optics would have rolled. She has long been used to Arcee's and Chromia's constant bickering and preferred to keep her distance unless it got out of hand.

"_Target acquired…"_ Chromia snarled venomously, her obvious hatred pulsating from her body as her weapons came online. Arcee and Moonracer raced ahead, their targeting systems instantly locking on to the hidden enemy, whose alt mode happened to easily blend into the darkness of the alleyway. The enemy did not yet know that he had been detected.

"_Sides, the Decepticon has been spotted…"_

"_**We're on our way…"**_

"_**Get ready decepticon for an ass-whoopin'!"**_The twins echoed through the link. Arcee easily visualized the current state of the Skids and Mudflap, both choosing to combine their alt modes into a single ice-cream truck for camouflaging purposes, their engine sputtering loudly with clouds of smoke pluming from the exhaust pipe in an attempt to keep up to pace with Sideswipe.

"_Relay your designation__**Con**__…"_Chromia spat, physically showing the black vehicle that she had no patience by loudly charging her weapons, her rearview mirror transforming into a miniature field gun. He instantly sped up, scraping against a nearby garbage bin as he sped around a barbed wire fence. The femmes pulled a sharp turn as the Decepticon changed course. Behind them, the sound of the scraping of metal against concrete echoed through their com-links.

"_We lost the twins…"_Sideswipe stated with a sigh, his announcement immediately being followed after by the loud set of insults only said through the mouths of the bickering twins. Arcee shook the front of her alt form temporarily, not at all fazed by the silver mech's announcement.

Impatient at the Decepticon, Chromia blasted a warning shot in his direction. He snarled as it hit his tail-light, the red glass shattering from the impact.

"_Answer her!"_Moonracer demanded, the innocence of her voice clearly showing as she attempted to sound harsh. The Decepticon chuckled darkly.

"_And why would I waste such information on you Autobots…?"_ He quickly darted to the side as another shot was fired. He tsked lightly, causing Moonracer to shudder. His voice had a very close resemblance to Megatron only a slight octave lower.

"_Impatient are we?__**Fine...**__"_He lingered threateningly on the last word, "_Designation Sideways."_

"_What is your purpose…?"_Chromia continued, he snorted.

"_Like I would willingly tell you that…!"_ The femmes smiled dangerously inside their modes compartments. The damp alleyway they were currently traveling in filled to the brim with apartment complexes and trash bins began to vibrate from the sound of charging weapons.

"_Who said you would do it__**willingly…**__?"_

In a blurred motion, the femmes transformed back into their original state, still maintaining the speed they were currently going. Sideways immediately sped up, attempting to outrun the pursuiting femmes. With Chromia taking front, Moonracer and Arcee followed on her tail, multicolored plasma and acid being repeatedly shot towards the enemy. Arcee smirked as a neon blue blast made contact with the back window of the Con, him snarling as the glass started to disintegrate. Moonracer laughed appreciatively, herself reloading her current weapon.

"_Remind me to thank Ironhide later…"_ Arcee winked, charging up for another round.

Chromia cussed angrily as Sideways managed to evade another one of her shots. Thinking up another strategic tactic, she launched herself off a nearby set of boxes causing her to temporarily drive along the brick wall. Arcee and Moonracer followed suit, back-flipping against different items and switching from wall to wall; all the while shooting multiple weapons at once towards the Decepticon.

Moonracer winced slightly as one of her aimed shots collided into the roof of the vehicle, it piercing the top and continuing through the mainframe of the mech. He shrieked with pain, attempting to stifle his weak cry by muffling it with a growl of irritation.

"_Damn Decepticon…__**fight back**__!"_ Chromia hissed through clenched dental plates, firing another shot. Chromia scowled as the large mech merely laughed, tossing aside the threat like a bug on his windshield. Pain clearly ebbed through his damaged plating as neon blue energon slowly dripped. Their optics widened as Sideways sped towards the dead-end of the alleyway.

"_How do you femmes feel about fleshlings?"_He mentioned conversationally. His voice was laden with a hint of disgust, "_Because I happen to find them too__**pathetic**__for my taste…"_

His black form transformed in one fluid motion, despite the fact that he was severely injured. Leaping up in mid-transformation to dodge the femme's attempts to secure the building, he barreled through the brick building as if it was paper, purposely sticking his arm out so it would possibly ram into the nearby humans. The small family gasped, the whites of their eyes widening as the massive mech smash through their apartment complex, their living quarters being sliced in half. Sideway's arm retreated before his arm could cause damage, Chromia's cannon carving through the palm of his hand creating a vast gaping hole through the center. He winced as energon began to seep from the burning wound, it being left behind as he continued to barrel through.

Arcee and Chromia quickly zoomed past, them both purposely blocking the glowing energon from the exposed humans. Arcee grimaced as the warm energon splattered against her pink chest plating. Moonracer managed to absorb the last of the energon against her chasis, turning briefly to smile meekly at the shocked humans before exiting from the torn building and racing after her sisters.

Sideways transformed back into his Audi R8 alternate form as he slammed his large structure back down onto the cement, it cracking slightly from the force. Water splashed up from nearby puddles as the femmes zoomed past, splattering the undamaged walls. Arcee's hydraulics hissed exhaustedly as she continued to push over her average speed capacity. Her optics narrowed slightly as a flash of silver glinted from the shadows of a nearby lane within the alleyway. Her facial plates formed into a smile, instantly recognizing the alternate form of Sideswipe. Moonracer and Chromia's optics briefly followed their sisters gaze, both mimicking the exact reaction as Arcee's.

Chromia shot at Sideways, purposely missing his actual persons and instead shooting at the ground beneath him, giving her the desired result; him to move faster. Arcee sped up despite the fact that her hydraulics were screaming in protest, to ride alongside the Decepticon. She smirked at him in a predatory like manner.

"_Give up?"_Arcee taunted. She felt the Decepticon's gaze almost burn through his mode's compartment in anger. He growled.

"_Never…"_ He replied icily. Arcee nodded sensing Sideways confusion as she slowed down.

"_Suit yourself…"_She returned the same tone of hostility. Sideways almost laughed in amusement, the fact that the Autobots gave up on their pursuit was enough to make him feel victorious. He sped up towards the direction of Demolisher's position, determined to see if his partner on this mission had succeeded.

Sideways snarled as he felt more shots piercing his armor, much of it piercing into his vitals. He attempted to dodge from whatever was being fired at his persons to protect what was left of his damaged internals, but failed. He screamed in pain as a blade was lodged into the front of his alt form, the blade narrowly missing the beginning of his spark chamber. From what he could tell, a blur of silver skated over the top of his form and grabbed a hold of the handle of the weapon. He barely had time to register that it was an Autobot before it yanked down hard on the blade, it slicing the Decepticon clean in half.

The femmes slowly wheeled over to examine the remains of the dead con, sparks showering onto the damp concrete while energon poured from his internals, the neon blue liquid bubbling slightly. They watched as Sideswipe wheeled himself over snatching the blade up and re-inserting it back into his arm.

"_Damn I'm good…!"_

I hope I gave Sideways some justice in this chapter! I was rather upset that he didn't talk nor fight in that scene, but for the sake of the movie I didn't have him fight in this chapter for a reason. I shall explain more in the next chappie! Please REVIEW!

Untill then,

Inspire*


	3. Damage

Moonracer turned away in utter repulsion, the acidic odor of burning energon wafting up into her nasal passages. Chromia tsked lightly, nudging the deceased with the tip of her wheel.

"_Shame he didn't surrender, I would have liked a living bot for target practice…"_

Arcee snickered appreciatively, herself positioned opposite to Chromia. Sideswipe cautiously stepped forward, enough to bend down and examine the extent of the damage he had caused without placing a foot right into the glowing mixture. He smirked at the large gash that now adjourned the middle of the Decepticon. Moonracer kept her distance, herself too disgusted by the carnage to take a closer look. She had never been one to take pride in the killing of another. And, Moonracer quirked her head towards Arcee and Chromia, despite what emotions they showed externally, neither did her sisters.

Sideswipe coughed faintly, shattering the silence that had settled among the four. He used his hand to fan away the revolting stench.

"_We better move this piece of slag…N.E.S.T will handle the rest of the damage." _He suggested, snarling slightly at the prospect of having to move let alone touch the Decepticon. They all agreed, each positioning themselves around the Audi R8.

Arcee raised herself up, daringly grabbing a hold of the rear of the mechs alt form. She eyeballed it with distaste as energon slowly dripped down onto her arms, the liquid sizzling as it made contact with the light pink armor. She held back the urge to gag in disgust as she shifted the large half of the metal onto her shoulders, her small form hissing in protest as she quavered underneath to maintain stability of holding the large mech. Chromia lifted up the front, using both hands to balance it above her head. Sideswipe raised his optic ridge challengingly at the femmes, him grabbing the complete other half and placing it onto his heavily armored shoulder with only one of his arms. Arcee shoved up a middle digit in his direction while Chromia chose to completely ignore his boast.

Moonracer exhaled; relieved she did not have to touch the mangled Decepticon. She instead wheeled forward, towards the starting point that N.E.S.T Operative had established.

"_Ah slag it…"_ The two femmes and Mech turned temporarily towards Chromia, now scowling with energon trickling into her optic. Arcee clasped a hand to her mouth plates to muffle her laughter, quickly halting her action as she wobbled dangerously with the cargo.

"_You betta move yo ass outta my face…"_

"_You betta move yo fathe outta my ath…" _ Moonracer rounded the corner, Skids and Mudflap still squabbling about the collision that had occurred earlier; Skids currently had his brother in a headlock while Mudflap repeatedly jabbed the ice-cream scoop, it normally occupying the top of the truck, into Skids leg attachments in an effort to be released from the grip. They paused in mid-struggle, noticing the four carrying the off-lined Decepticon. Skids released Mudflap, him tossing aside the plastic top. They both scrambled ahead in awe and frustration. Skids whacked Mudflap in the head. He wobbled dangerously as they both continued to amble after the four.

"_Look what yo fat ass did! Yo crash made us miss da Con' pwning…!"_ Mudflap snorted.

"_Oh nuh-uh! You wath da one drivin'!" _Mudflap swung his foot forward, making contact with Skids leg before tripping forward in the attempt to sprint away from his siblings' vengeful behavior. Moonracer chuckled quietly towards them while Chromia snarled under her breath, rolling her optics at their actions.

"_Younglings…" _She growled to herself, irritated by the two twins.

The damaged concrete they currently traveled on surrendered to the overpowering weeds as they walked into the junkyard. N.E.S.T soldiers momentarily paused, raising their guns in defense to the sudden visitors. They lowered them, noticing that it was only members of their own team, before continuing to load cargo back into their ways of transport.

Sideswipe tossed aside his part of the Decepticon, receiving a few cuss words and shouts from passing humans. He held his hands out innocently as Arcee and Chromia followed suit. Arcee groaned loudly at the fresh energon that now dripped down her shoulder plates, poking at it tentatively while it dripped into her inner parts.

"_Cannon misfires, slight armor corrosion, multiple dents…" _

They all turned to see the return of the rest of their team, Ratchet currently lecturing Ironhide and Optimus on their current state. Jolt followed closely behind, remaining quiet in fear of being scolded like the rest while Lennox and his team nervously marched ahead to avoid any contact that might provoke the already roused mech. Ironhide stared ahead, evidently having trouble resisting to tell the medic off. His optics trailed up to the three femmes, their appearance rather alarming due to them being swathed in glowing energon. He turned his attention over to the remains of Sideways, steam and exhaust fumes still rising from the corpse. He smirked.

"_Why don't you tell them that…"_ He forcefully shoved the mechs head towards the four. Sideswipe grinned cheekily at the medic, snickering at the look that now plastered his face. Arcee waved sheepishly, energon still dripping off of her damaged plating. Chromia glared at Ironhide, herself irritated at him for bringing to attention their condition to the already angered mech. Moonracer merely blushed, slightly ashamed of her appearance.

"_Here we go…!" _Jolt statically mumbled, rubbing the front of his helm. Ratchet, currently at loss for words, marched angrily up to Sideswipe, himself just barely towering over the silver mech as he jabbed a finger into his chest plates.

"_What the frag did you four do this time? Take on the entire Decepticon army!?" _Ratchet emphasized, poking Sideswipe in the optic with the same finger. He turned to glare at Arcee, who currently was hunched over, snickering into her outstretched palm. He moved to stand in front of the pink femme. She immediately straitened up as soon as she noticed the mechs presence.

"_Multiple indentations…" _Ratchet jabbed a finger towards Arcee. He moved to stand in front of Chromia.

"_Severe weld burns…" _He pointed at the blue femme, her narrowing her optics at the medic while he pointed towards her chest plates. He moved in front of Moonracer.

"_And possible armor disintegration…" _Nods towards energon on Moonracer chest and shoulder plates, she nodded meekly in his direction. His optics darted over to the twins; both attempting to rid of the annoying tune playing from within their inner body by smacking each other repeatedly. Ratchet shook his head.

"_I don't even want to know…"_ He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Optimus chuckled deeply at the medic while Ironhide snorted, irritated yet amused by Ratchets reaction. Jolt curiously inched his way towards Sideway's alt, tapping it lightly with the edge of his foot. Optimus glanced towards the body.

"_I assume this is what is left of the other Decepticon threat?" _All four of them nodded, Ratchet swatting away Jolt's foot as he bent down to examine. They all leaned over in curiosity, interested but yet afraid of the Hatchet. Neon red scanners scanned over the remains as he tinkered and prodded various parts of the Decepticon. Rather forcefully he pried open the head casing of Sideway's alt, his nasal plates wrinkling in disgust as the forced plating wafted a new set of odors in his direction.

"_From what I have managed to scan, this Decepticon is a decoy…" _He stood up, turning towards the rest of the group_, "Solely trained for that purpose and was most likely neglected when it came to weapons or technical skills. He had no weapons installed and probably relied on his wit when it came to fighting the enemy."_ Optimus nodded turning his optics on the four.

"_Another mission accomplished." _Optimus saluted his team; all of them saluting back in response. Ratchet hastily dropped his hand, using a finger to beckon the Arcee sisters and Sideswipe over; Arcee winced, remembering the last time she was beckoned over by the medic. Chromia growled, folding her arms stubbornly across her chassis but not before shoving a middle digit in Ironhide's direction for pointing out their condition to the yellow mech. Moonracer calmly wheeled over. Sideswipe on the other hand, whirled himself around as a last minute attempt to escape the Hatchets wrath, but was stopped short as Ironhide grabbed a hold of his shoulder plating. Ratchet rolled his optics appreciatively.

"_Now I better get some fraggin' cooperation this time or I will personally alter your facial plating until it looks like the dead Decepticon's!"

* * *

_This is just a filler chapter to what happened after the chase in Shanghai, plus I highly doubt they just left automatically due to all of the damage caused! ;P I feel like the ending of the chapter was rushed? Ah no matter, due to my perfectionist ways it will get fixed eventually! xD

**PLEASE REVIEW! **Suggestions? Comments? Questions?

Until next time! :D

Inspire*


	4. Metal Prongs and Spilled Energon

**_Guess who's back? ;)_**

**_After reading back through my fanfictions (and noticing how it has been two years since I last updated, oh boy.) I feel like I owe it to you all to attempt once again at writing fanfictions. Plus, I rather missed updating these bad boys. Mainly I left to focus on developing my artwork more (note: I was a beginning sophmore in high school when I first started out on here. Now I am 19 and about ready to begin my first year of Art college come August) and feel now that I have enough inspiration and motivation to balance both this and art-ing in my spare time._**

**_So spread the word, Inspire165 is back and up and running._**

**_I cannot guarantee how often I will update, but I will update nonetheless. _**

**_If you wish to see what I have been up to the past two years, visit my art blog: draw-the-line dot tumblr dot com._**

**_It's good to be back. :)_**

* * *

"_Slag it to the pit!" _

Arcee snarled through clenched denture plates as the Autobot medic pried a singed shoulder plate from her pink frame. She turned to glare at the medic but not before his set of prongs made contact with the back of her helm.

"_Watch your language! We have youngling's present-" _He indicated towards Skids and Mudflap—both currently engaged in a small-scale fist fight despite the rather irritated Bumblebee sitting between them. It took them about a klick to realize that they were being insulted by the medic.

"_Hey!" _They both countered, causing the majority of humans and bots occupying the tight space that made up the cargo hold to snicker. Ratchet smirked as he continued to repair the impatient femme.

After the Autobot's encounter with Sideways and Demolisher, Ratchet was able to perform minimal repairs on the three femmes before N.E.S.T began immediate transport from Shanghai to their area of operation. The rest of the mechs received only minimal damage and could wait until they reached the base for more extensive treatments. Due to the femmes smaller frames, it was necessary that they receive immediate attention. Only when the N.E.S.T operative cargo plane was safely off of the ground did Ratchet continue their procedures. He occupied a corner of the cargo hold; leaving enough room for the remaining Autobot and human brigade to unintentionally surround the medical examination table.

Arcee continued to discharge curse words as Ratchet began to weld on the repaired shoulder plate. Next to the examination table sat the remaining sisters; Chromia, who having already finished her repairs, took to glaring threateningly at the twins for having snickered at the point in time her chest plates were being removed. Moonracer, having yet to be tended to by the Autobot medic, took to Arcee—speaking quietly next to her audio sensors and occasionally patting her hand during her procedure. From across the cargo hold sat an amused Sideswipe, currently finding enjoyment in watching his femme counterpart receive her repairs.

"_Hey Hatchet, while you're at it I think her facial plates could stand to be replaced-"_

"_Get recycled Sideswipe!" _Arcee snapped. Her left optic twitched as a click reverberated from her arm servos.

"_Your shoulder appendage has been altered to fit the newly repaired armor plate. By the Allspark if you are to damage it again." _Ratchet warned, waving her off the examination table. He turned to glare across the N.E.S.T carrier at the silver mech, waving a pair of sharp prongs in his direction. "_I'll be sure to remember you calling me 'Hatchet' during your examination Sideswipe!" _Sideswipe only smirked in response.

Arcee rolled her optics, gladly stepping down from her least favorite metal slab. She rotated her shoulder servos as she took a seat between Jolt and Chromia. Unlike that of her sister, a composed Moonracer sat next to the medical examination table, patiently awaiting her repairs. She thoughtlessly circled a digit around a weld burn on the base of her palm. She looked up towards a certain Autobot medic clearing his throat.

"_May I continue with your examination?" _Ratchet indicated towards the metal table. Moonracer nodded, rising to accompany the medic only to have him clasp her injured palm. Her optics darted from her hand to his matching blue optics, currently occupied with examining the burn to notice her gaze.

"_Luckily the burn is only second degree. If it had been third degree I would have had to replace your entire hand appendage." _Ratchet stated. He picked up a scouring pad and began to gently rub at the weld burn. It was when he looked up to see a surprised Moonracer did he clear his throat and hand her the pad.

"_Continue to rub that out while I tend to your other injuries-" _He mumbled, rotating around to search through his tools. She looked down with imperceptible disappointment—at least what was considered imperceptible to the rest of the Autobot mechs. To the two femmes sitting closest to her this action was nothing but noticeable.

"_Dim spark." _Arcee murmured to her blue sibling. Chromia only nodded her face void of emotion as she looked towards the medic bot. Arcee's audio sensors crackled as her comlink came online.

"_You've just now come to that conclusion?" _She glared across the cargo hold to Sideswipe—hand to his connected comlink. He raised a brow plate cockily in her direction. Jolt couldn't help but snicker at Sideswipe's gesture only to flinch back as the pink femme threatened to fry his servos. Ironhide, much to his regret, occupied the spot next to the silver mech. Facial plates set in a permanent scowl; he rotated the barrels of his cannons in annoyance.

"_It would seem that we have more younglings present Ratchet." _He stated coolly. Promptly, he turned to cuff Sideswipe's helm as he barely mumbled an audible '_Glitch' _from his vocal processors. A satisfied Arcee turned to face Chromia observing the Weapons Specialist.

"_Are you alright sister?" _

Optics reduced to slits, Chromia rotated to once again face the metal interior that made up the cargo hold, disregarding her sister's inquiry.

An important clearing of the throat had all helms turned towards the important figure seated next to Ironhide (spare the twins, Bumblebee having to forcibly hold their heads in place.)

"_My fellow comrades," _Optimus Prime began, "_As you are all aware, we were successful in the stopping of two Decepticon threats occupying Shanghai, China. Because of your combined efforts, there were minimal injuries and even less casualties." _A brief smile washed upon the face of the Autobot leader before settling back into its usual neutral emotion. _"But there is still an item of concern that needs to be addressed—" _All Autobots blinked there optics attentively.

"_Upon mine and Ironhide's encounter with Demolisher, the constructicon managed to issue a warning moments before his spark was offlined—" _Optimus' optics briefly dimmed as the decepticon's dying words filled the cramped cargo area.

"_The Fallen shall rise again." _The audio file rasped. The cargo hold fell silent once more. Optimus' optics brightened to its original blue hue. _"That was the only information clear enough to record." _

"_The Fallen…as in Megatron?" _Jolt statically questioned. All optics was on Optimus.

"_However unlikely that scenario, it is an option that cannot be ignored."_

All those occupying the cargo hold exchanged glances as the new information took an impact. Moonracer, still sitting on the medical examination table, looked towards her sisters. Arcee gazed upon the face of her purple sibling with a brief look of concern before settling into its usual rebellious form. Chromia only stared with hatred towards the floor. Unlike the rest of his counterparts, the Autobot medic only scoffed.

"_An unlikely scenario indeed—" _He mumbled, wiping access energon from Moonracer's wounds. From across the cargo hold, a certain weapons specialist grunted.

"_Agreed. What is another possible scenario?"_

"_Man, da only otha thang that had fallen is the Decepticons when we kicked there sorry asses back to Cybertron." _Skids butted in, his orange sibling nodding enthusiastically in agreement. Ironhide glared maliciously towards the twins, but acknowledged their response.

"_Exactly." _ Ironhide looked back at Optimus, his optics dilated, lost in thought.

"_Indeed, another possible scenario, but I feel as though what Demolisher might have been referring to is something beyond our comprehension, something long since lost to our generation—" _The Autobot leader looked up to ten sets of perplexed optics. Optimus straightened his massive frame.

"_For the time being, it is best we focus on more important matters—" _He glanced with concern towards Moonracer's wounds, "_we shall revisit this discussion at a later time." _The rest of the Autobots nodded, raising their hand digits to their helms in a respectful salute. Ratchet lowered his hand, rotating around to once again reach for his energon stained prongs. He pointed them in Sideswipe's direction.

"_Best surrender yourself now, because your next up for repairs."_

* * *

**_Reviews are always lovely. :B_**


End file.
